Familia
by Celi-chii
Summary: Ambos sonrieron. Y mirando al cielo, jurarían que también vieron a Sakura sonreír, recibiéndoles con entusiasmo a las puertas de dicho paraíso – aunque a Sasuke aún lo tuvieran que juzgar. Drabble, Team Seven.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Team Seven. (Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble._

_**Advertencia: **__SPOILER, lenguaje un poco malsonante en algunos momentos._

* * *

_**Familia**_

Ya todo había acabado.

La guerra, la lucha. Los gritos de dolor cesaron, y un brillo de esperanza se dejó asomar por el cielo, mezclándose con los rayos del sol.

Montones de cadáveres aún reposaban sobre el húmedo suelo. Otros simplemente se levantaban, ligeramente heridos, yendo a ayudar a los que sí lo estabn de gravedad. La sangre aún fluía por las calles, mezclándose con el rocío mañanero. Todo había cesado, habían derrotado al enemigo.

Sin embargo, no toda la gente sonreía.

Habían tenido que sacrificarse miles de personas para poder llegar a donde estaban ahora. Entre ellas, la quinta Hokage, la señora Tsunade – que fue el que más dolió entre toda la aldea. Esa mujer cabezota y con carácter - la que a veces con una botella de sake podía hacer maravillas - se sacrificó ferozmente por defender a su gente, a su pueblo. A los suyos. Y lo mejor es que murió feliz. Feliz sabiendo que su muerte no sería en vano, confiando en sus ninjas, asegurando así la victoria.

Lo mismo con Hyuga Neji, quien ignorando su orgullo y destruyendo por fin esa dura capa de frialdad, sacrificó su vida por proteger a quien alguna vez consideró inferior, su prima y ya como hermana Hyuga Hinata, junto con el idiota de Naruto, aquel idiota que le enseñó que en la vida hay que tener unos ideales - y quieras que no, y por mucho ninja fuerte y poderoso que seas, también sentimientos. Y al igual que Tsunade-sama murió feliz, con otra sonrisa en su rostro, expresando así todo lo que no pudo expresar con palabras a su debido tiempo.

Y junto a ellos, muchísimas personas más que dieron su vida por la paz Shinobi.

Y he ahí el resultado.

Paz.

Tranquilidad.

Alegría.

Y almas a punto de salir de sus cuerpos y llegar a las puertas del cielo – o del infierno – esperando a ser juzgados.

Naruto Uzumaki agarró fuertemente la tierra entre sus manos, mientras escupía más y más sangre. El gran héroe de Konoha, el remolino naranja, el emprendedor, luchador y siempre sonriente Naruto había llegado a su fin. Intentaba levantarse, pero sus brazos flaqueaban, al igual que su corazón. Dos o tres minutos era lo que calculaba que duraría - maldita tortura.

Un poco más alejado, Sasuke Uchiha. Al igual que el rubio, escupiendo sangre, y con una herida mortal en el abdomen. Tal vez duraría incluso menos que el Uzumaki - poco le importaba. Si aquel era su fin, que así fuese. No le importaba. Sabía en dónde estaba metido, morir era una opción - una muy probable.

En medio, Sakura Haruno. Muerta – demasiado directo, ¿verdad? - Tal vez se podría decir... sin vida. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Sus ojos medio abiertos, sin ese brillo característico que siempre había tenido. Sus labios, pálidos. Aquellos vírgenes labios que nadie había tocado, los cuales un día pensó que fuera _él_ quien los estrenara, se encontraban pálidos, secos. En resumen, el frío cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba sin vida.

Naruto la miró. Sonrió amargamente. No la había salvado. _Cabezota. _Sí, era una estúpida cabezota, la cual se mete en las peleas de los demás. ¿Y todo para qué? Para morir. Quiso llorar. Pero no serviría de nada – al fin y al cabo, ¿la vería en el otro lado, verdad?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Miró el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo – _su amiga. _No tenía fuerzas de nada, es más, lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era morirse de una jodida vez. Pero insistió. Sin poder levantarse, se arrastró por el suelo. Naruto – que lo veía de espaldas – vio esta acción extrañado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento – tampoco podía.

El Uchiha llegó hasta ella. La chica tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, pero Sasuke se la giró, contemplando su rostro.

De pronto Naruto tuvo curiosidad. _¿Qué mierda hace el teme? _

Aquello era surrealista. Acababa de terminar una guerra, y ellos allí, haciendo una especie de _juego _– a ver quién moría antes, supongo.

Naruto se arrastró igual que lo había hecho el Uchiha, maldiciendo todos los matojos y la tierra que le raspaba las heridas.

Llegó a donde estaban ellos, _sus mejores amigos. _Aún Sasuke estaba de espaldas. Giró, descubriendo su rostro.

Sonrió.

No le sorprendía.

- Eres un idiota. – dijo como pudo, tosiendo al final.

Sasuke dejó de sonreírle a la pelirrosa, para mirarle a él.

- ¿Tan… - tosió con más fuerza - … tanto tiempo tardaste en darte cuenta?

Sasuke, quien estaba tumbado – al igual que Naruto – dejó de mirarle para esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué, dobe?

Naruto sonrió.

- De que somos tu verdadera familia.

¿Después de aquello? Silencio.

La hora de cada uno se acercaba. La sangre poco a poco dejó de circular por sus cuerpos, y el corazón lentamente dejó de latir.

Ambos echaron su último suspiro, su último respiro de aire fresco.

- Sí.

Ambos sonrieron. Y mirando al cielo, jurarían que también vieron a Sakura sonreír, recibiéndoles con entusiasmo a las puertas de dicho paraíso – aunque a Sasuke aún lo tuvieran que juzgar.

Hinanta y Kakashi encontraron poco después los cuerpos. Hinata corrió a llorar al lado de Naruto, abrazándole, rogándole que volviera. Kakashi fue a informar – después de haber soltado alguna lágrima, eso sí -, no sin darse cuenta de que ambos hombres le daban la mano a la mujer, la cual estaba en el medio.

El peliplata miró al cielo y sonrió.

Su equipo, su querido equipo.

_Su familia._

- Hasta pronto, chicos – susurró contra el viento.

* * *

_**Aish, qué emotiva me he puesto**_**.**

_¿Os ha gustado? No contestéis, mejor no contestéis. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer un Team Seven, algo corto, conciso, que expresara un final. Y esto ha salido._

_**¿Trágico?**_

_Para nada, el 99% de las personas piensan que este es el final más probable. Yo me proclamo una de ellas._

_**¿SasuSaku?**_

_No pretendía hacer SasuSaku en ningún momento, pero realmente esto salió – espero que no se note mucho que me gusta esta pareja, al igual que el NaruHina._

_**¿Opiniones?**_

_Todo eso me lo dejáis en un bonito review, súper preciosísimo, en el botoncito azul de por ahí abajo, es genial. (?)_

_**EY. **_Ya sabéis que como me pongáis en _favoritos _y no me dejéis un review os apunto en la lista negra – _Awrg._ Por favor, eh. Sólo quiero saber vuestra opinión, un simple botón de favorito no me basta. ¡Muchísimas gracias, bichitos!

_**AH, POR CIERTO. **_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en mi última historia _Plátano_! En serio, me animaron muchísimo, os debo mil. Me encantaron todos, y creo haberlos respondido – si no lo siento, no tengo demasiado tiempo. PERO LES QUIERO IGUAL.

_Pues eso, un besito._

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
